


Inside

by mukuyou



Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukuyou/pseuds/mukuyou





	1. 1

1  
晚上九点。京仁高速。  
“好的……嗯……知道了，你给秦禹哥吧。”  
后座的宋旻浩和耳机里的姜昇润说完，趴到驾驶座的头枕上和开着车的李昇勋报告，“秦禹哥和昇润已经到高速出口了，没有异常。”  
驾驶位上的李昇勋看了眼后视镜里开心得像是已经完成任务的人，也笑着说：“今晚应该会很顺利啊。”  
宋旻浩盯了几秒他弯着的嘴角，回过神之后局促地缩回到后座上，“那个，哥，说起来，咱们四个好久没一起运货了。”  
“这是新货第一批，”前面是弯道，李昇勋把手从方向盘上移下来打了转向灯，“会长特地交代下来的。”  
“新货？”  
“旻浩你没听昇润布置任务？”耳机里的金秦禹说，“啊，昇润要气死了。”  
宋旻浩噎了一下，声音放轻了些，“秦禹哥，那是因为——”  
“什么？”李昇勋瞄了眼后视镜，解释了一句，“就是会长好不容易进过来的那个啊。”  
“啊，我想起来了，”金秦禹恍然大悟，“昇勋在浴室叫你拿毛巾来着？”  
“秦禹哥！”  
李昇勋偏了偏头，看到偏暗的车内灯光下宋旻浩有些发红的耳朵，“怎么了？那边有什么事吗？”  
“没有，”宋旻浩忙着抬起头应他，却看到车前方闪烁着的红色警灯，“哥，前面——”  
李昇勋顺着他的目光看过去，无所谓地笑笑。  
宋旻浩边把车后座上的药品箱放到脚底边慌张地低声问：“秦禹哥不是说没有查车吗？为什么我和哥现在遇到了啊？”  
李昇勋开口叫他，“旻浩啊。”  
宋旻浩停下动作看向他。李昇勋望着前面，左手放到唇边做了一个噤声的动作。  
警灯红色的光在他眼里一闪一闪。  
“别慌，我们可是WINNER啊。”

车缓缓地停到了紧急车道上。  
李昇勋摇下车窗，对着穿着制服的警察露出一个笑容，边把驾照递出去边和对方聊起来，语气游刃有余。  
“车警官，又加班啊？听说最近又涨工资了……是吗？恭喜恭喜……”  
“梁会长对我可好了，他让我这个时间做事我肯定要来啊……”  
宋旻浩坐在后座看着他卷着衬衫袖子，熟络地和人聊了几分钟，然后他们就被准许离开了。  
李昇勋收起笑，重新发动了车，“旻浩。”  
宋旻浩朝前坐了坐，伸手去摸他上衣右边口袋里的烟盒和火机。后视镜里，李昇勋微微张着唇，垂了下眼，把烟咬到嘴里。  
宋旻浩硬逼着自己把视线从他的嘴上移开，左手翻开火机盖帮他点了烟。李昇勋吸了一口，吐出一缕烟，紧绷着的表情放松了下来，“耳机。”  
宋旻浩听话地摘了一只耳机，用左手拇指和食指扯着他的耳垂，仔仔细细地塞好后才放开，无意识地蹭了蹭刚刚摸过他耳垂的那两根手指的指腹。  
李昇勋又吐出一口烟，说：“秦禹哥？啊，没事没事，让昇润接一下……昇润啊，刚刚真的吓死了！……不，我就是不想开车的时候听昇润你唠叨才没戴耳机好吗？不，你先听我说，为什么车警监会亲自加班查车？还正好在你们过去之后开始拦车？也太凑巧了吧？”  
宋旻浩听着他连空隙都没有的发问，贴心地伸手帮他把快要掉出来的烟拿了下来。他盯着它看了一会，放进自己嘴里吸了一口。  
一心好几用的李昇勋转过头拍了下他的手腕，把烟拿了回去，甚至还有空用嘴型无声地训了他一句“不许”。  
他瘪瘪嘴，看到中控台上落了灰的点烟器，又浅浅地勾了嘴角。  
“我换给旻浩了。”  
李昇勋摘了耳机朝后一扔，宋旻浩顺畅地抓住戴好，还没忘把烟盒和火机放回到他口袋里，“所以新货是什么？”  
“旻浩不知道吗？”耳机那边，这次任务的总负责姜昇润已经没力气生气了，耐心解释着，“就是生物试剂，能把alpha变成omega。黑帮这边基本上都是alpha，各家的仇家都不少，要寻仇或者吞并变成omega更好控制，而且受到标记的话两方都有几率死亡。所以虽然没经过生物实验，但价格已经超过毒品了……你在听吗？”  
“哦……”  
李昇勋看到宋旻浩对着箱子若有所思地点头，故意抬高声音说：“旻浩啊，别装听懂了啊，昇润看不见的。”  
“哥你怎么！……”宋旻浩看他幸灾乐祸地笑着，开玩笑地弯身子装着要把箱子拖出来，“我现在要把哥变成omega。”  
李昇勋捏细嗓子尖叫起来，“不要啊——欧巴——”  
姜昇润听着耳机那边的两个人笑成一团，头疼地把音量调小了几格。

车出了收费站。  
李昇勋拐过第三个路口，开上一条两侧都是集装箱起重机的大路，本能地觉得不大对劲。  
“昇润啊，这两条路都是最近才施工？”  
“是，刚刚那条路是这周开始港区排水管道换新，这一条路是昨天一辆货车超重压坏了路面。”  
“知道了。”  
他把烟碾灭在前窗前面的烟灰缸里，下意识地看了眼后视镜里的宋旻浩。他的脸在路灯下明明暗暗，棱角已经和小孩子完全搭不着边，在李昇勋眼里却总是蒙上了一层天真。  
正无聊地玩着手机的宋旻浩对上他的眼睛，收了手机向李昇勋那边凑过去，“怎么了，哥？”  
李昇勋看到了他喉结上红色的圆点。  
“旻浩趴下！”  
他边喊边利落地踩了刹车同时把方向盘朝右猛地一打，车就这么侧过来在马路上滑了几米远。宋旻浩整个人被甩到了右侧门上，还没来得及搞清楚情况就听到玻璃碎掉的声音。  
是驾驶位的侧窗玻璃。  
李昇勋捂着左手手臂倒到副驾驶位上，头上脸上全是汗珠。  
宋旻浩这瞬间脑内是空白的。然后车胎爆掉的声音让他反应了过来，但他连“哥”的第一个音都没来得及发完，就和李昇勋被人连拖带拽地从车里架了出去。  
两只耳机被扯了下来，砸到地上。  
李昇勋被那人捏着伤口拖到路的另一边，被踩了小腿之后跪到马路上。子弹的位置本来不是很深，被拖动之后子弹在体内易位蹭到了骨头，痛得他拼死才没出声。他闭上眼睛，强迫自己转移注意力。  
“哥！哥！”宋旻浩一声声地喊着，一声比一声撕心裂肺，“回答我！”  
旻浩没事，至少旻浩没事……  
李昇勋忍着痛思考着。  
狙击手只有一个。从脚步声判断对面大约有十个人，应该都是alpha。组织暂时不确定。目的应该是新货。我和旻浩都没有武器。昇润从港口支援至少要十分钟。只要拖十分钟……  
“李昇勋！李昇勋你别睡！”宋旻浩踹开了押着他的人，挣扎着要扑到李昇勋面前，嗓子已经是哑着的了。  
好在李昇勋睁开了眼睛。宋旻浩露出了笑脸，刚要站起来，李昇勋的左肩就迸出了血柱。  
宋旻浩下意识地向着狙击的方向看，背后却吃了一记重击被打到地上。他本能地朝左边一滚躲过第二击，起身用手又准又狠地把那人手里的球棒打掉。对方的另一只手刚向腰侧摸去，他比他快一步抽出了他藏在身侧的短手枪对着他的左臂就是一枪。他把人面朝下摁倒，单膝跪到他背上，左手锁住他的两只手腕，右手用枪口压着那人的肩膀，利落地开了第二枪。  
宋旻浩听着哀嚎声，表情变都没变。他站起来，脚下踩着涌出来的血泊，望着李昇勋的方向。李昇勋背对着他倒在路灯照着的那一块亮处，不知道是不是还醒着。  
瞄准灯的圆点还在他身上。  
“让你们的狙击手收枪。”宋旻浩对着站在离他一米远的人们说。他的半张脸隐在黑暗里，表情晦暗不明，“不收，你们今天谁都走不了。”

那帮人撤了之后，宋旻浩急急地去确认李昇勋的情况。  
李昇勋已经说不出话了。他全身被冷汗浸透，痛得缩成一团也没发出任何声音。路灯下，他能清楚地看到他的血已经殷过衣料，还在顺着手臂朝下滴。  
宋旻浩撕了自己的衬衫袖子给他包扎，手抖得连结都系不上。  
李昇勋苍白地笑着，努力抬起右手拍拍他的脸，向他做口型道，明明刚刚还在耍帅啊，宋虚势。  
“哥！”宋旻浩已经开始掉眼泪了，“都因为我……”  
才不是。李昇勋掐了掐他的脸。因为他没多少力气，宋旻浩觉得和蹭差不多。  
等到姜昇润和金秦禹接到浑身是血的俩人、向上面做了报告并得到回复之后，李昇勋才像是终于安心了似地靠着宋旻浩的肩晕了过去。  
“还没到医院吗？”宋旻浩焦灼地问，“一定要去公司的医院吗？”  
“你想昇勋哥被抓进去吗？”姜昇润也不像平常那么冷静，“旻浩，那帮人是不是用了omega信息素？”  
“是吗？这不是昇勋哥的味道吗？”宋旻浩凑近他旁边的人仔细嗅了嗅，猛地把鼻子收了回去，扯开自己的衬衫领口，“昇勋哥怎么闻起来这么……”  
“他们是不是拿昇勋试药了？”副驾驶的金秦禹转过身，慌张地问宋旻浩，“昇勋中了两枪之后你是不是再没看着那边了？”  
金秦禹看到他躲闪的眼神，拿出手机确认着，“通话断掉的时间是半小时前。中弹是半小时前，现在注射至少过了二十分钟……旻浩，去摸昇勋脖子后面有没有腺体，快点！”  
“怎么了？”  
宋旻浩被吼得紧张起来，小心翼翼地把手搭到李昇勋肩上去摸他的后颈。他的体温高得吓人，被他碰到时还发出了不舒服的呻吟。他的确摸到了一块肿胀的部分。  
金秦禹看到他的表情，和姜昇润对视了一下，点了点头，再回过头对着没搞清楚状况的宋旻浩说：“旻浩，你听我说。你先临时标记昇勋，不然他撑不到医院。等会我再跟你解释。”  
宋旻浩真的咬到了自己的舌头，“什、什么？标记？”  
“啊真是，”已经受到omega信息素影响的姜昇润不耐烦地吼他，“别拖了快点！他被试的药是失败品，有发情症状过了半小时就救不了他了！宋旻浩你不是喜欢昇勋哥吗！”  
宋旻浩听到倒数第二句时已经把李昇勋抱到怀里绕到他脑后把腺体上的手换成了嘴，本来还在犹豫，听到最后一句被吓得不小心真的刺破了肿着的杏核状的凸起。  
李昇勋的气味顿时在车内炸开了，是宋旻浩再熟悉不过的那种又浓又苦的咖啡。但是它在变化。随着他的舔舐变得越来越甜，像加了牛奶。他拼着最后一丝理智把一只手背到身后摁开了车窗，气味散去了一些后终于冷静下来。  
“旻浩啊……”李昇勋在梦里迷迷糊糊地叫他，“旻浩想的话，我就做旻浩一个人的omega……”  
金秦禹从纸巾盒抽了两张纸扔到后座。  
宋旻浩擦掉眼泪，笑着小声说：“真是，不知道哥在做什么梦……”


	2. 2

2  
“患者失血过多已经休克！”  
“心率140！血压还在降！”  
“去联系血库！快！”  
李昇勋被一群医生护士推进了手术室。走廊静了下来。  
宋旻浩在走廊边的椅子上坐下，望着手术室的门发呆。他下意识地擦了下汗，本来干在手上的血迹就沾到了额上。  
站在不远处的金秦禹叹了口气，转身朝走廊另一边走。听到他脚步声的姜昇润下意识地跟上去，走出去几步后不放心地回头看留在那的人。宋旻浩衬衣左边少了大半只袖子，胸前被溅得全是暗红色的斑点。裤子上也沾了不少污迹，分辨不出是不是血。  
姜昇润停了脚步，刚想朝他那边走就被手机振动的声音打断了，只得走远去接。  
一会，金秦禹拿了一块湿毛巾回来，坐到宋旻浩旁边扯过他的手仔仔细细地给他擦干净。  
“秦禹哥，会长要我过去一趟。”姜昇润急急地走回来，对着坐在那的两个人说。  
“现在吗？”金秦禹回头看了他一眼，问。  
姜昇润点了下头，“现在。”  
金秦禹盯着他的眼睛。姜昇润避过他的视线，恰好手里的手机又开始振动，就背过身边朝外走边接了起来。  
“旻浩，我去陪昇润一起。”金秦禹拍了拍宋旻浩的背，看到宋旻浩点头之后站了起来，“昇勋没事的。”  
“嗯。”  
金秦禹在姜昇润开车门之前追上了他。  
“会长是让我们三个都过去吧。”  
刚挂电话的姜昇润被金秦禹的问题钉在车旁边。另一侧，金秦禹先坐到了副驾驶座。关门声让姜昇润重新动了起来，边开车门边干笑着，“哥说什么呢……”  
“当你哥傻吗？”金秦禹伸手轻轻拍了下他的后脑，“哪次丢货会长不把所有还有意识的都叫过去？”  
姜昇润看他黑了脸，没敢说话，默默地发动了车。开到马路上之后，他听到金秦禹说了句什么。  
他瞄了眼他望着车窗外的背影，小心翼翼地开口问：“哥，你说什——”  
“我这次要是没转过这个弯你是不是又一个人去会长那挨罚？”金秦禹猛地抬高声音，回头瞪着他。  
“秦禹哥，对不起……”姜昇润道了歉，余光看见金秦禹从口袋里摸出了烟和火机，“哥，不是说戒烟吗？”  
“闭嘴开你的车，臭小子。”  
姜昇润立刻把目光收到前面的路上。金秦禹燃了一支烟，开了车窗，风吹了进来。  
他再没跟他说话。一直到两个人进了公司，等电梯的时候，金秦禹才语气柔和地开了口。  
“别再一个人扛这些事了，听见没有？”  
姜昇润马上利落地回：“听见了。不会了。”  
电梯门开了。金秦禹把烟扔到旁边的立式灭烟器里，先进了电梯，看着姜昇润走进来，“虽然你是理事……”  
“但四个人一起才是WINNER。”

在椅子上睡着了的宋旻浩被手术室门打开的声响惊醒。  
一个手里拿着夹板的护士焦急地边走边问他：“刚刚患者是不是被标记过？”  
“是，”他马上清醒，站起来回答道，“我标记了他，临时标记。”  
“您的血型是A型吗？”  
“是A型。”  
护士边把手里的夹板塞给他边快速说明着，“患者被注射了特殊药物导致血液类型不稳定，抢救时使用的万能血液到达一定量时有极大可能出现排斥反应。但是因为您标记过他，而且您的血型和患者相同，这样出现排斥时我们可以改用您的血液。如果您愿意献血为患者做治疗的话——”  
宋旻浩直接拿起笔签了字，然后跟着护士去献了血。  
“……不能直接输给哥吗？”宋旻浩望着墙壁上挂着的医学科普图，突然问了一句。  
“不可以，血液需要过检才能输给病患。”  
他点了点头，视线继续到处乱飘，避开自己手臂上的针管。等到抽满血袋，护士熟练地拔了针，把棉签杆交给他让他压着伤口后，他才暗暗地松了口气。  
来取样的检验科医生跟他打了招呼，笑着说：“旻浩这次比体检的时候进步多了啊，上次昇勋费了好大工夫才让你抽了血。”  
“……那是昇勋哥太夸张了，我自己本来就可以。”宋旻浩表情认真地解释完，在医生的笑里溜出了科室。

“手术中”的灯还亮着。他用肘窝夹着棉棒，另一只手从口袋里摸出手机。已经快一点半了。他滑动屏幕，看到角落里的水果忍者，动作顿了顿，最后点开，找到游戏纪录板。  
宋旻浩看着上面的“旻浩你真的太沉了”“旻浩你怎么还不醒”“旻浩你不要再说梦话了”“旻浩你好能睡”那几个名字，然后放下手机捂住眼睛。  
他和李昇勋刚进YG时是急诊部的常客。那个时候他们接到的全是赌上命去群殴的任务，经常是他整个人被包得严严实实地躺在病床上，头上缠着纱布的李昇勋坐在他的床旁边在一片鬼哭狼嚎里笑嘻嘻地说着“旻浩啊，我又破你的纪录了哦”，然后把手机举到他面前向他炫耀。  
突然传来的一声巨响把他吓了一跳。  
“你没吸？那这么说那袋白粉是我硬塞到你口袋里的？”  
“我说了我真的不知道是谁的！”  
一个戴着口罩和墨镜的人拖着一个肿着半边脸的人，后面跟了三个随行，急急地经过走廊尽头的护士站。  
看出来是谁的宋旻浩急忙起身问好，“志龙哥、胜利哥。”  
权志龙脸都没有朝他这边转一下，直直地朝化验室走。李昇炫硬是拖着人停下，走了过来，“旻浩，任务辛苦了。昇勋现在怎么样？”  
“谢谢胜利哥。昇勋哥还在抢救，我在等他。”  
“昇勋？李昇勋？”权志龙开口了，“现在的情况不应该是你和他换一下才对吗？”  
宋旻浩的呼吸滞了一下。  
“哥！”  
“不对吗？弟弟吸白粉了、犯错了，做哥哥的有责任。我刚从南美回来，韩语还没听习惯，就发现我们胜利身上带了毒，连休息都来不及就得先带他过来验，”权志龙摘了墨镜脱了口罩扔给站在旁边候着的随行，在旁边的椅子上坐下，“反过来，你哥受了伤，责任自然是得做弟弟的担着。旻浩，你说对不对？”  
“……对。”宋旻浩垂着头回答。  
“哥，你想让我验我就验，别把对我的气撒到别人身上，”李昇炫对着权志龙说完，拍了拍宋旻浩的肩，叹了口气，小声道，“昇勋的事……真的不怪你。”  
“……谢谢哥。”  
李昇炫听到宋旻浩哽咽的声音，又拍了两下他的肩，安慰了两句“昇勋会没事的”，然后把权志龙拉起来进了化验室。  
宋旻浩维持着那个姿势站在那。站了很久之后，他手埋在胳膊里蹲下，无声地流着泪。  
“如果可以的话，我也想替昇勋哥啊……”

天快亮的时候，李昇勋醒了。  
他的第一眼是趴在床边睡着的宋旻浩。他看到他缺了袖子的衬衫和露出的手臂后眨了几下眼睛，了然地看了看自己被包得严严实实的左手上臂，视线又不由自主地向宋旻浩的方向移，再不动了。  
李昇勋在黑暗中慢慢地坐起来，凑近他，借着墙脚的夜灯仔细地观察。额头、眉间、眼睫、鼻梁、唇角……他又凑近了一点，近到耳边能听到他安定的心跳。他就那么望着他，最后在他的唇上浅浅地印了一个吻。  
李昇勋僵在那一秒，像是被什么吓到一样猛地直起了身子。输液杆被他的大幅度动作摇得晃起来，小声地吱呀吱呀。  
“昇勋哥？……”宋旻浩迷迷糊糊地醒过来，看到坐在床上愣神的人，边揉着眼睛边从口袋里摸出医生开的医嘱口齿不清地念着，“检查心跳是否正常……心跳……”  
他在旁边的柜子里翻了翻没找到相关的工具，就眯着眼睛直接趴到李昇勋身上，把耳朵对着胸口，边对着手腕上的手表计时边在嘴里数着数。  
“宋旻浩你干嘛！？”  
李昇勋被吓得差点跳起来，宋旻浩及时地用手固定着他还输着液的手腕，说了句“哥你别说话”，然后接着在心里数着心跳。  
他强迫自己把视线移到天花板上，尽全力偷偷地做着深呼吸，可胸口和鼓膜都被心跳震得发疼，连带着手腕和他手心接触的部分也发烫起来。  
“111……”  
一分钟后，宋旻浩终于直起了身。李昇勋刚松了口气，就听到他自言自语着“是不是太快了”要按按钮叫医生。  
“120以下都算正常心跳的。”他急忙阻止。  
“是吗？”  
宋旻浩明显没睡醒，听话地放下了手，乖乖地坐回到椅子上看着穿着病服的李昇勋，看着看着就开始抹眼睛。  
李昇勋无奈地笑，抬起右手手臂向他张开，轻轻地叫他名字，“旻浩啊。”  
宋旻浩抬起头，笑了一下，擦了眼泪站起来，胳膊小心地圈过他的肩抱住他。  
李昇勋拍着他的背，不自觉地埋到了他的肩窝里深吸了一口他的味道，然后把下巴架到他肩上，发出了满足的叹息。  
“……哥？”  
他听到宋旻浩疑惑的语气才反应过来，语气夸张地补上一句，“啊……旻浩啊，你去洗一下澡吧！”  
“……”宋旻浩嗅了嗅自己身上，是不怎么好闻，“好。”  
等他洗完澡换完衣服，天已经全亮了。  
李昇勋侧着头睡着，头旁边放着他脱下来的衬衫，还不放心地用右手压着。  
宋旻浩不解地闻了闻自己的衬衫，除了汗和血的味道什么都没有。  
但是他知道李昇勋对信息素特别敏感。他们还在底层时，李昇勋经常能通过信息素准确判断敌方人数从而作出相应的准备。连在大量使用了隔离剂的医院，只要近到一定的距离，他都可以分辨出每个人的信息素。  
宋旻浩凑近他，最后鼻子都贴到了他脸上的皮肤，还是什么都闻不到。他有些难过地直起身子，又不甘心地亲了下他的脸，压低声音说“哥，我去公司了”，然后轻手轻脚地出了门。  
病床上，李昇勋翻过身把整张脸埋到那件衬衫里，耳朵红红的。  
“这什么啊，宋旻浩……”


	3. 3

3  
宋旻浩刚出病房门，看到金秦禹正好拿着诊断报告站在门边读着。  
他走过去，问：“昇勋哥怎么样？”  
“器官功能基本恢复正常，下午可以出院了，”金秦禹笑了笑，把报告书背在身后，说，“手臂的伤还需要养一段时间。”  
“被注射的药呢？没有副作用吗？”宋旻浩皱起眉，“昇勋哥会恢复回alpha吗？”  
“这个医生说还需要观察，”金秦禹表情没变，拍了拍他的头顶，语气温和，“因为是你给昇勋做的临时标记所以你要留在这陪着昇勋，我和昇润去处理其他事，明白了吗？”  
宋旻浩盯着金秦禹的脸。后者眼神坚定、表情自然、呼吸平稳，从哪都找不到破绽。  
最后，宋旻浩点了点头，忽然伸手要绕到他背后把那张报告书抽出来。金秦禹游刃有余地退开一步，十分巧妙地躲开了。  
“秦禹哥——”宋旻浩刚想说什么，金秦禹的手机响了起来。  
“啊，是昇润，”他晃了晃手机，“我得走了，好好照顾昇勋啊。”  
他没给他接话的时间，边接起来说“喂，昇润啊”边朝电梯间走。  
“哥。”  
一手举着手机一手按着开门键的姜昇润站在电梯里轻轻喊了一下金秦禹。他走进来，按了关门键。电梯门阖上，映着金秦禹面无表情的脸。  
姜昇润表面上盯着屏幕显示的楼层数，其实是在转着眼珠观察着旁边人的脸色。他第三次偷瞄他的时候，对上的一双眼睛把他吓得下意识朝旁边闪了一步，手肘的麻筋撞到了广告的边框上，又痛又麻地呻吟起来，脸都皱成了一团。  
“啊真是……”金秦禹没绷住，笑出了声，“最后一次啊，下次你自己去。”  
“现在昇勋哥伤着，骗旻浩就只能指望秦禹哥啊，”姜昇润委屈地摸着自己的手臂，“我肯定说不上两句话他就缠着我要诊断书。”  
金秦禹握住他的手上下晃着帮他缓过来，“等旻浩知道这药到底是什么效用，肯定会恨我的。”  
“不会恨哥的，”姜昇润反驳道，“恨我才对。”  
“哈，”金秦禹赞同，“旻浩肯定会揍你。”  
姜昇润被噎了一下，“哥你怎么——”  
“我是怕你被揍得太惨了才答应帮你骗他，傻小子。”  
电梯停住，金秦禹拍了下他的胳膊，先走了出去。  
姜昇润看到了他红着的耳朵，笑着追出了电梯。

护士摘了点滴袋，拔了李昇勋手背上的针。  
“体温降下来了吗？”站在医生旁边的宋旻浩一听到电控体温计的提示音就立刻问道。  
“嗯，已经可以出院了。”医生边解释边在记录板上写着医嘱，“现在患者体温属于正常值内的偏高，是注射药物改变了患者第二性征并促使第一次发情期提前的缘故。”  
“……发情期？”宋旻浩愣了好久才不可思议地开口，“现在？”  
“是的，现在患者处于发情期，”医生把医嘱撕下交给他，“你不知道这种药物的具体效用吗？”  
宋旻浩点了点头，说：“大概就是在失血状态下把人变成omega什么的……”  
“不仅仅是改变性征，它的珍稀在于它能使服药者在半小时内进入发情期、如果没有及时被标记的话就会器官衰竭死亡。”  
宋旻浩僵住了。  
“现在患者因为你的临时标记已经暂时脱离生命危险，但是相应地，他现在非常依赖你的信息素，所以离开有隔离剂的环境对他来说更安全。但是如果体温再超过正常值的话，就需要完全标记。”  
“完全标记……”他重复了一遍，看着医生，眼神却是飘忽着的，“那昇勋哥以后就是omega了？……”  
“是的。手术时我们考虑了通过切除腺体阻止性征变化，但当时患者失血过多情况危急，实在是没办法再承受其他风险，”医生叹了口气，“其实刚刚胜利代表嘱咐过我不要跟你说这些，但我觉得您应该知道。抱歉。”  
病房门被推开又被阖上。  
助理把车停在电梯口等着。他本来安排了几个人帮忙把还在睡着的李昇勋抬到车上，却看见宋旻浩自己背着人走出来，赶紧开了后门。  
宋旻浩小心翼翼了一路，到最后还是让车门框磕到了李昇勋的头顶。他听到李昇勋用埋怨的语气小声地叫自己的名字，下意识地回了句“对不起”，又说：“哥，上车了。”  
李昇勋声音粘糊糊地应了一声，配合地躺到椅子上，但是没把挂在宋旻浩脖子上的手收回去，顺着他的手臂摸下来，最后抓着他的手就不放了。  
本来想坐到副驾驶去的宋旻浩没办法，单手从助理那接了两片抑制药，仰头吞了下去，坐到了后排。  
他没看到枕到自己腿上的人嘴角藏不住的弧度。

车开出停车场到了户外后，隔离剂的浓度降了大半。  
宋旻浩的信息素是唯一一种李昇勋不会过敏的酒。像他这个人一样，温和却猛烈，醇厚又细腻。只尝一口不至于醉，可多贪几杯就会在不知不觉中完全沉溺。  
所以，李昇勋也不知道具体是什么时候，也不知道自己到底栽在哪一处。  
宋旻浩伸手来探他的额。他的手心凉凉的，他想他放久一点，索性抓住他的手腕不放。宋旻浩轻轻拍了拍他的额，“哥，我不拿走。”他还是没松。  
他再没提出异议，就那么随李昇勋一手抓着手一手握着手腕。  
他又睡着了，梦到第一次单独和宋旻浩出任务，去铲除一个擅自占了帮会地盘的小组织据点。  
宋旻浩穿了件黑色短袖衫和牛仔长裤走在他前面，调皮地跳着转回身，笑着问他说：“哥，今晚吃什么？”  
李昇勋早就记不得自己回的什么。那时候两个人挤地下室，连一张像样的床都没有，更别说其他。后来的便携炉也是有一次李昇勋被宋旻浩念部队锅念得烦了，就去他们片区的店家那用免一个月的保护费换来的。  
他自己垫了半个月的工资给帮会，边淘着米边气呼呼地想就用这一次明天就拿去卖了换钱。结果等看到脸上挂着彩的宋旻浩狼吞虎咽地塞了满嘴的泡菜还要说那句“好吃”，他回的是“那明天哥再给你做”。  
“到了，哥。”  
目的地是巷子深处不起眼的酒吧，门都破破烂烂的。  
李昇勋在他前面推开门走了进去。原本给他们的情报是对面的人最多不超过十五个，他眼睛一扫就看出来至少有三十个。  
“晚上吃部队锅吧，咱们现在去买拉面？”他反应极快地朝后撤了一步想拉着宋旻浩跑。结果这个傻小子顺手从最近的桌子上抄了支酒瓶就冲了过去，干脆利落地把三个还没搞清楚状况的人从沙发上敲到地上，用剩在手里的碎瓶子指着吧台后面的小头目，挑着眉甩了下头示意他出来，道：“别浪费我哥的时间，赶紧带着你的人滚出去。”  
结果当然是一场恶战。最后，李昇勋和宋旻浩浑身破破烂烂地坐到吧台上，开了两罐啤酒，一边喝一边看躺了一地的人，笑着对上视线。宋旻浩那件腹部腰部都被划破了好几道，看起来像是一种奇怪的时尚。还好没伤到皮肉。脸上也没伤，只是满脸是血，整个人看上去像是低成本僵尸片刚刚完成戏份的群众演员。  
但这个小傻子笑得特别开心，边笑边向李昇勋举起手想和他击掌，“哥。”  
李昇勋伸出手。他本应该和他击掌的，但他错过了他的手，直接托住了他的下颌底，用拇指擦着他唇上的血。  
既然这是梦的话……  
李昇勋另一只手放下罐子，撑着桌子拉近和他的距离。他把头撑在了宋旻浩肩上，鼻子对着他的喉结。呼吸间全是烧酒的味道。  
“昇勋哥？”宋旻浩局促地想挪开身子，却被李昇勋摁住了肩膀，“哥不是受不了我的信息素吗？”  
李昇勋抬头望着宋旻浩，他已经看不清他的脸了。自己的脸在灼灼地烧着，和酒精过敏时的症状很像，明明他的信息素只是有酒的味道而不是真的酒精。他挪动手，从他的唇谷滑到他喉结下方的腺体，缓缓地转着圈揉着。  
他听到自己叫他，“旻浩啊……”  
宋旻浩过了好半天才“嗯”了一声，声音也一样充满欲情。  
“上我。”

车里的味道越来越重。  
“浩燮，是什么饮料打翻了吗？”宋旻浩边吸着鼻子边问，“咖啡牛奶吗？”  
“不，是李部长的信息素，”助理说，“应该是在发情中了。”  
“啊？真的？”他赶紧用另一只手去摸他后颈。那里的皮肤很烫，腺体已经肿出了一块果核大小的凸起。  
“我这种beta都能闻到的话就是了。”  
“那怎么办？”宋旻浩直起身子，拿起手机看了时间，“我还要吃药吗？”  
“不用，药只是钝化体内激素阻止人体受到信息素影响，不是说完全隔绝信息素，”助理解释着，“就是把旻浩哥变得像我一样，能闻到味道但是不会有什么反应。”他把车拐上了快车道，“马上就到了。”  
宋旻浩重新靠回到椅背上，望着窗外，手指不自觉地摸着那块凸起。躺在他腿上的人无意识地说了句什么，他吓得猛地抽回手，在半空里僵了好一会才放下来，仔细地把他脑后敞开的后领口理平。李昇勋的信息素原本是咖啡味，苦得呛鼻子，他适应了好久才终于能不流鼻涕。现在闻起来像是他整个人刚刚从牛奶里捞出来一样，温和得他一时没办法习惯，但又香甜得让他想埋到他的衣服里一次闻个够。  
等到宋旻浩背着人进了宿舍门，信息素的味道立刻浓了好几倍。他边庆幸自己提前吃了药边朝李昇勋的房间走，把人放到床上，又看了眼时间。  
他坐到地板上靠着床，望着摆在床头柜上的电子表发呆。房间里很静，只能听到李昇勋急促的呼吸和他自己的心跳。  
还有不到二十分钟。他想。这二十分钟里，如果我不标记昇勋哥的话……  
他就会死。  
宋旻浩捂住自己的眼睛，长长地叹了口气，然后红着眼角跑去卫生间洗了把脸和手再回来，停在门口站了一会，转身去厨房找了一提酒，连着喝空了两瓶后突然反应过来了什么，对着手哈气闻了闻，皱着眉又拉开冰箱拿了一瓶剩了一半的汽水出来漱了口，最后才打着嗝走回到卧室。  
他还是没习惯信息素的变化，迷茫地站在床尾看了一会李昇勋睡着的脸，才踌躇着伸出手去脱他的裤子。他手颤得厉害，半天才解开腰带拉开拉链，露出濡湿了的鼓胀着的内裤。他的呼吸和动作同时停了一下。然后，他狠下心，拽着他的内裤边整个扯了下来。  
李昇勋的性器完全勃起着，顶部已经开始分泌透明的珠液。宋旻浩直直地盯了几秒，强迫自己收回视线，跪到他的两腿间，右手手臂撑到他身侧，俯下身凑近他的脸，左手摸到他身后的穴口，用食指指腹蹭了一圈周围黏滑的液体，慢慢地塞进去，浅浅地抽插着。他拨开他额前被汗打湿的发，仔细观察着他的表情。  
手指很快就轻松地加到了三根，拿出来的时候能听到“啵”地一声。宋旻浩把几乎是昏迷状态的人抱起来让他变成俯卧，用自己胀得发疼的性器从背后进入。他把头埋到他的肩背上，听着甬道里的水声和李昇勋温热呼吸里无意识的细微呻吟，边抽插边一遍遍地用口型说“昇勋哥对不起”。  
成结的时候，他落了泪，滴在他后颈那块发红的凸起上。


	4. 4

4  
李昇勋被手机振动吵醒了。  
他闭着眼睛循着声音的方向翻身去摸，被背后的障碍物挡到之后勉强睁开眼，眨了两下才看清是还在睡着的宋旻浩。他勾了下嘴角，把他搭在自己腰上的手臂挪开，立起左手手肘想撑起身子，然后痛得倒抽一口凉气，本能地把胳膊撤了回去后失了平衡，头倒在宋旻浩的手臂上。他望着他睡着的脸放空了几秒，换右手撑着床让自己坐起来，再伸手越过他去拿还在响着的手机下了床，关房间门前顺手从门后挂着的衣服里取了件背心，出房间之后接了电话。  
“喂，旻浩吗？昇勋哥怎么样？”  
“昇勋哥挺好的。”李昇勋看了看自己左臂上的绷带，在客厅桌上拾了只蓝牙耳机戴好，进了厨房，看到餐桌上的一堆空酒瓶愣了一下，笑了笑。  
“昇勋哥吗？”电话那边的姜昇润吓了一跳，“哥身体怎么样？伤没事吗？”  
“身体感觉还不错，伤的话可能暂时有点麻烦，”他从橱柜里拿了包面下来，用牙撕开包装，问，“你和秦禹哥怎么样？有线索吗？”  
“啊……现在只能拿到哥和旻浩那辆车的行车记录仪，”姜昇润说，“我和秦禹哥都觉得很有可能是公司内有其他组织的人，所以想打电话找旻浩，他不是和其他家交得不错吗？”  
“宋旻浩还没醒，”李昇勋单手拿着锅在水池接了一锅水，放到灶台上打了火，“就算他醒了你问他也基本没用，估计也不记得多少。”  
“……”姜昇润默认了。  
“对面总人数大概十个，所有人都做过信息素遮盖，他也闻不出来区别，”他收拾了桌子上的空瓶子，抬头看见了剩了一小半的汽水，拿起来一口气喝完也扔进了垃圾桶，“遮盖剂应该是咱们公司产的。”  
“咱们公司的遮盖剂和警方有合作，也不能就因为这个跟会长要权限去查啊，”姜昇润叹了口气，“而且任务是会长亲自交待的，就咱们四个和会长……”  
李昇勋又从米袋里舀了一人份的米放到电饭煲内胆里，加了水边淘边说：“昇润啊，哪个组织可以持枪？”  
姜昇润迟疑了一下，“哥你是说——”  
“照理说，使用枪支比使用刀具钝器更严重。像咱们这样的组织不可能随便派一个不杀人的狙击手，”锅里的水开了。李昇勋把米放到电饭煲里，按了开关，把面饼和调料包放到锅里，“而且，他们知道会长亲派的任务，避开了你和秦禹哥的监控。知道我和旻浩的路线，说不定是窃听了我们的通话。但是如果是第三方你不可能不知道，所以只有那一个可能性。”  
姜昇润沉默了半天，最后长出一口气，不敢相信地说：“真的会吗……”  
“是警方的卧底，”李昇勋确定地说，“而且权限比我们要高。”

宋旻浩是被一阵咣当咣当的声音吵醒的。  
他眯着眼睛从床上坐起来，下了床，差点被地上的裤子绊倒，出门的时候肩膀磕到了门框，就这么磕磕绊绊地走到厨房站在门口，边揉着眼睛边叫人：“昇勋哥？……”  
“吵醒你了？”李昇勋从地上站起来，把锅摆到沥水架上，“正好，盛饭吃饭吧。”  
“嗯……”宋旻浩挤到他左边，看着他手臂上的新绷带，“哥自己换过了？伤口怎么样？”  
“过几天拆了线就没什么大问题了。”  
李昇勋看了眼桌上的空碗然后去关煮着泡菜汤的火。宋旻浩自觉地端起那只碗，开了电饭煲的盖子拿了饭勺盛了饭摆到餐桌上。他转回身去拿筷子的时候突然想到了什么，问：“哥，你喝酒了吗？”  
空气里总有一股不属于自己信息素的酒味，淡淡的不是特别明显，却让他觉得焦躁。他站过来后才后知后觉好像是李昇勋身上的。  
宋旻浩边问边朝他那边凑，然后看到了他发尾下方后颈上发红的三个重叠的痕迹。  
他整个人瞬间清醒了。他终于闻出来那味道之所以让他心神不定是因为它包裹着牛奶香和咖啡香——他标记成功了，所以他的信息素成了李昇勋信息素的一部分。  
“想起来了？”李昇勋从石锅里盛了碗泡菜豆腐汤放到那碗饭旁边。  
“我……”宋旻浩感觉自己舌头变硬了不少，手紧紧地攥着筷子，磕磕巴巴地回道，“对、对不起，那个……哥以后……”  
李昇勋回身时看到宋旻浩惊慌又无措的表情，忍着笑去抓他的手腕，把他的手放到自己肚子上，低下头小声说，“我倒是没事……但是旻浩啊，咱们会有一个孩子啊。”  
宋旻浩瞪大了眼睛，低头去看他的腹部，想象着几个月后那里会变成篮球大小，又看了看李昇勋温和且满含爱意的眼神，另一只手放下筷子，伸过去护着他的手，望着他的眼睛，郑重地说：“哥，我会负起责任的。”  
“……真的吗？”李昇勋咬着唇。他快要控制不住自己的表情了。  
宋旻浩非常真诚，“真的。”  
李昇勋终于忍不住，挣开他的手蹲到地上，埋着头无声狂笑。  
“哥！伤！”宋旻浩以为他哭了，吓得赶紧去扶他，“别哭啊？怎么了？”  
他越去扶李昇勋笑得越厉害，他笑得越厉害宋旻浩就越紧张越是要扶。最后，一个人仰躺在地板上笑得连气都喘不上来，从脸到脖子都是红的。另一个蹲在他旁边一头雾水地看着他笑，却因为怕人背过气去不敢再随便说什么。  
“没……没有孩子，”李昇勋终于笑得差不多，用气声说了句话，“是骗你的……”  
“……为什么？”宋旻浩疑惑地问，“哥现在不是omega了吗？”  
李昇勋又开始笑，抬手捏了一下他的鼻子，说：“小傻瓜，先吃饭吧。”  
宋旻浩握住他的右手，小心地把人从地上拉起来，看他坐到椅子上之后自己再坐到旁边。  
李昇勋托着脸看他吃饭，边看边给他讲了一遍生物药剂的效果，时不时被喂过来的一勺汤或者一勺饭打断几秒。但宋旻浩还是似懂非懂地看着他，嘴里嚼着米，表情像是在听复杂的数学公式。  
“……旻浩啊，你知道袋鼠妈妈要有袋子才可以带小袋鼠吗？”李昇勋换了个思路，“我现在是没有袋子的袋鼠妈妈。”他看到宋旻浩舒开了眉，笑了一下，站起来，“那我先去公司找昇润，你把汤喝完洗了碗再过来。”  
宋旻浩答应完，李昇勋刚出厨房就听见他“啊”了一声，还没来得及回身就被冲出来的人扯着手腕拉到他面前，几乎是脸贴着脸了。  
宋旻浩满心都是着急和担忧，“哥！哥以后都要跟我在一起了啊？”  
“我知道啊。”李昇勋的语气和表情都跟平常一样，看起来这个事完全没有在他那引起重视。  
“可是！”宋旻浩顿了一下，消化了一会他这句回答，手上的力道全部溜去他的心脏擂鼓了，“可……哥你、您知道？……你，怎么……”  
“我知道啊，”李昇勋笑着捏了一下他红红的脸，问，“没别的事了？”  
宋旻浩懵懵地看着他，摇摇头，“没……”  
“那我走了，你记得刷锅洗碗。”  
“啊，好……”  
宋旻浩呆呆地看着李昇勋出了门、呆呆地吃完剩下的饭、呆呆地把餐具放到水池里、呆呆地开了水龙头、呆呆地望着水龙头里流出来的水柱冲在石锅和碗上，喃喃道：“昇勋哥知道以后要一直和我在一起……”  
李昇勋在电梯门口发着呆，突然用手“啪”地一下捂住自己的眼睛，长出一口气。  
过了一会，电梯到了。他把手拿下来，脸红得和门内的宋旻浩没什么区别，最后看了一眼宿舍门，轻声说了句“傻瓜”。

李昇勋到了公司大楼四层，在外面和工位上的工作人员打了一圈招呼，然后绕到里间的一扇门前。他刚伸手敲了一下门板，门就开了条缝，趴在沙发床上的金秦禹艰难地探了半只头出来。  
“刚把昇润哄睡了？”李昇勋看到了姜昇润挂在他腰上的手臂和裸着的肩，蹲下放轻声音问。  
金秦禹点了下头，也压低声音说：“从前天到现在总共就睡了几小时……”  
李昇勋比了个“OK”的手势，说着“那我走了”站起来就要溜。  
“你去找会长？”金秦禹眼疾手快，边提高音量边揪着他的衣服硬是把人拽了回来。姜昇润嘟哝了一声什么，动了动手指，然后搭了一条腿到金秦禹身上，吓得两个醒着的人静止了两秒。  
“别担心，哥。”李昇勋重新蹲下，笑着说。  
金秦禹看了他一会，抓着他的手说：“小心点……我知道每次你决定了要做什么之后谁劝你都没用，但这次你要冒自己的险之前，至少想一下旻浩。”  
“嗯，知道了，”李昇勋拍拍他的手，把它放回到门内，关门前又说，“哥你只是嫌安慰旻浩太麻烦吧。”  
“啊你小子——”  
金秦禹气得支起身子要爬起来揍人，但是李昇勋动作极快地阖上门就跑了，所以造成的效果只是姜昇润搭在他身上的胳膊顺着衬衫滑了下去，又不服输地重新摸上来，最后索性连另一只手臂也伸出来把金秦禹圈回来，再像猫一样朝他的脖子那蹭，近得金秦禹能嗅到一点点他身上的信息素，是清爽的酸奶味。  
金秦禹气消了。他等他找到一个舒服的姿势躺好，在他发顶落了一个吻，轻轻地拍着他的背，小声说：“我们昇润辛苦了……睡吧，睡吧……”  
姜昇润在睡梦中又把他抱紧了些，手学着拍了两下他的屁股，还得寸进尺地揉了两下。金秦禹下意识仰起头，对着办公桌上姜昇润的桌牌发了会呆，再低头看姜昇润裸着的上身就没那么习惯了，脸上渐渐浮了一层薄薄的红。  
“这次就算了……”

宋旻浩进了停车场的电梯，按了四层，抬头看到权志龙抱着手臂靠在电梯的角落里，赶忙微微屈身打了招呼，“志龙哥。”  
权志龙点了下头，向他招招手。  
宋旻浩乖乖站到他旁边，听到他问：“昇勋怎么样了？”他顿了一下，回道：“昇勋哥没事了。”  
“没事就好，”权志龙看着他局促的样子，笑了一下，“还有，我向你道歉。”  
宋旻浩吓了一跳，“没关系，志龙哥那天说得也没错……”  
“不是，”权志龙摘了墨镜，解释着，“那天我因为你胜利哥的事气得不清醒，去护士站拿报告的时候拿错成昇勋的，不小心看到他的报告了。”  
宋旻浩想到了什么，问：“您告诉了胜利哥吗？”  
权志龙愣了一下，“胜利也知道吗？”  
“胜利哥好像和昇勋哥的主治医生说了什么，看来是他自己问的……”宋旻浩看到他的表情变得严肃了不少，“志龙哥，怎么了吗？”  
权志龙没回答。电梯正好到了四楼，宋旻浩小声地说“那我先走了”然后小心翼翼地出了电梯，等门关上之后才松了口气，小跑着进了WINNER的办公区，径直去李昇勋的办公室，握住门把手就要按，却发现按不动后推姜昇润的门，进去第一句话就是“昇勋哥呢？”  
“刚跟我们说他走了，”姜昇润抽空说了一句，他和金秦禹正盯着桌子上的四个显示器，“三四分钟前吧。”  
“旻浩，过来帮着找可疑的提取记录。”金秦禹招手。  
“拿到权限了？”宋旻浩边走过去边问，“昇勋哥去哪了？”  
姜昇润闭上眼睛，捏了捏两眼中间，然后从抽屉里拿了套键鼠，“昇勋哥去问会长要了权限，然后说手臂不舒服去趟医院。”  
“手臂不舒服？”  
宋旻浩本来都坐好了又要站起来，金秦禹扶着他的肩把他摁到椅子上，“昇勋说他没事。”  
“啊！”宋旻浩从椅子上弹了起来，“秦禹哥你那天故意不给我看诊断报告！”  
金秦禹诚恳道歉，“对不起，我不该骗你。”  
“……”宋旻浩猛地看向躲在金秦禹背后的姜昇润，“肯定是昇润让哥骗我的，每次都是这样。”  
姜昇润眼神动摇了一下，也道了歉，“对不起。但是，旻浩，只有你救昇勋哥才合适。”  
宋旻浩皱眉，“什么意思？昇勋哥只愿意被我标记吗？”  
两个人都只是沉默地看着他。  
宋旻浩看着他们，眉舒展开又重新皱起来，最后脱了力跌坐到椅子上，又因为椅子带滚轮受力直接滑了出去，整个人摔到了地上。  
姜昇润和金秦禹吓地去拉他，听到他不断重复着“昇勋哥愿意被我标记”，对视一眼，无奈地笑了一下。  
两个傻瓜。


End file.
